


Pick Up My Pieces

by riversong_sam



Series: Pick Up My Pieces [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 183Parings: Jared x Reader (eventually if you want more parts)Warnings:A/N: THIS IS FICTION. I LOVE JARED AND HIS FAM. NO HATE TOWARDS THEM EVER. Feedback is greatly appreciated. (Seriously w/o feedback I get discouraged)





	Pick Up My Pieces

“Hi” the girl said into the microphone.  
Jared, Jensen and you smiled at her.  
“Hi” they replied to her.  
“So my question’s for (Y/N).”  
Both make groaning noises in teasing.  
“Shoot.” You replied ignoring their antics.   
“A lot of us in the fandom have noticed the ring you wear all the time. I was wondering if it held significance for you?”  
Unconsciously you twist the spoken of ring, stiffening at the mere thought of telling anyone about what it meant. Jared noticing your discomfort was about to step in for you when you spoke.  
“It means a lot to me. Given by someone special and that’s all I’m saying on this subject.”  
She looked like she was about to say more when Jared cut in, “Thanks for your question. Let’s move on to the next one.”  
You smiled gratefully at Jared who nodded slightly in acknowledgement.   
The rest of the panel went smoothly and most of your questions weren’t personal, which you were extremely happy for. It’d been three years and you still weren’t ready to talk about the day your life shattered.


End file.
